D'or et de cuivre
by Cyanarc-en-ciel
Summary: Os écrit dans le cadre de la nuit des lemons de la Ficothèque Ardente du 22/02/13, spéciale carnaval et costumes. Dans quelques instants, Randall entrera sur scène pour dévoiler à Dorémont toute la force de sa colère. Mais avant cela, il a besoin de serrer dans ses bras son sauveur, celui qui lui rendit sa mémoire. Noir et blanc.


Le thème principal de cette nuit des lemons était le carnaval, les costumes. Le thème secondaire auquel j'ai participé (celui qui suit) portait sur la cape. Les mots à caser étaient : éclatant, se cacher, changer.

Evidemment, Professeur Layton et tout ce qui s'y rapporte ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

La cape était soyeuse et glissait comme de l'eau entre ses doigts.

_ Ça te plait ?

_ Hn…

_ Dis-moi, insista l'homme.

_ Ça fait carnaval.

_ Bah, c'est le bon moment, non ?

Un masque **éclatant **d'or et de cuivre se tourna vers l'autre, un loup immaculé digne d'un carnaval de Venise. Si l'un était tout en sombre tenue et camouflage - si un homme à cape et tricorne pouvait évidemment **se cacher **de manière efficace - l'autre, tout de blanc et de paillettes, évoquait un gentleman cambrioleur d'un autre temps. Blanc et noir. Attraction et répulsion.

Le masque doré fut ôté à toute vitesse et les lèvres brunies de soleil de Randall se pressèrent avec avidité contre celle de son complice. Ce dernier se laissa faire un instant avant de rompre leur étreinte.

_ Que me vaut ce baiser ?

_ Rien. J'avais envie, c'est tout.

Le roux refusait d'avouer clairement ce qu'il ressentait pour celui qui l'avait sorti de l'anonymat. Désir, reconnaissance, admiration, tout se mélangeait, au point qu'il en avait du mal à réfléchir quand il était en sa présence.

_ Pourquoi tu te caches sous ce masque ?

_ Et si tu arrêtais de poser des questions sur un sujet qui ne te regarde aucunement ?

Randall se colla contre le corps de l'autre, brûlant, le cœur palpitant. Il se savait ensorcelé et adorait ça. Jean était celui qu'il attendait depuis des années. Il n'avait d'ailleurs sûrement vécu que pour que ce moment arrive. Pour le moment où il arriverait un jour, tel un prince, lui révéler tous les secrets de son passé. Pour lui proposer son aide, afin de l'aider à récupérer ce qui lui revenait de droit.

Les mains de Descole se posèrent dans son dos, lentement, avec retenue. Son amant était toujours très prudent, et Randall adorait être celui qui prenait le dessus, qui menait la danse. C'était bien la seule chose dans leur relation où c'est lui qui dominait. Il en profitait un maximum.

Le rouquin s'empressa d'éteindre les lumières de la chambre d'hôtel. Jean refusait catégoriquement qu'il voit son visage. Il lui avait avoué qu'il avait une cicatrice, vestige d'un ancien accident et c'est pour cela qu'il portait en permanence ce masque lugubre. Randall était contre cette gêne entre eux. Comme si cela aurait **changé **quoi que ce soit pour lui ! Il aimait Jean tel qu'il était, cet esprit aiguisé, ce corps parfait, cette voix rocailleuse et pleine de sarcasmes…

_ Je te veux…

_ Je m'en serais douté.

Randall poussa Jean sur le lit et entreprit de le déshabiller lentement, se délectant des mouvements lascifs qu'il provoquait, de la chaleur de la peau de son amant sous ses mains. La cape immaculée fut rapidement le seul morceau de tissu présent entre eux.

_ A quoi tu joues ? Lâcha Jean, la voix mi-sifflante mi-agacée.

_ Laisse-toi faire…

_ Tes petits jeux ne m'am…

Randall scella leurs lèvres pour faire cesser les protestations agaçantes de son amant. Ce dernier s'arqua quand le tissu le frôle en une caresse sensuelle. Jean s'écarta juste le temps d'une phrase acide comme il avait tellement l'habitude.

_ Se servir d'un accessoire de carnaval pour pimenter un ébat…

_ De doute façon, tu adores ça, répliqua Randall.

La cape fut cependant rapidement abandonnée alors que les deux hommes accéléraient la cadence des caresses érotiques et des baisers enflammés. Les hanches de Jean ondulaient sous le corps athlétique de Randall qui sentait sa résistance factice s'amenuiser petit à petit.

_ Profite-en bien…Haleta ce dernier.

_ J'ai bien l'intention…!

Le corps brûlant, Randall s'unit à Jean dans un gémissement de bonheur et tous deux s'oublièrent un instant dans le plaisir et la volupté.

**…**

_ Un, deux, trois, Dorémont s'ébat !

Le Festival de Dorémont battait son plein. Randall prit une grande inspiration et s'avança triomphalement, s'attirant les exclamations de surprise de la foule en contrebas.

_ Mesdames et Messieurs, merci d'être venus !

Il était temps de bousculer la petite vie bien rangée de ces sales bourgeois.


End file.
